Miraculous Ladybug: Miraculous War
by Connor Muston
Summary: With Hawkmoth in hiding and peace returning to Paris Ladybug and Cat Noir go on living their regular day to day lives as Marinette and Adrien. But unknown to them a new threat is coming, a threat that is bigger than Hawkmoth, a threat from another dimension, a threat known as...THANOS.


Miraculous Ladybug: Miraculous War

By: Connor Muston

PLOT

All looks peacful in the city of Paris. The people only have to thank their fellow protectors. The Guardians of the Miraculouses. Carapace, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Cat Noir, and their leader Miraculous Ladybug. Together they finally defeated their arch-enemy Hawkmoth who wanted to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. In the end Hawkmoth went into hiddu been no sign of another Akuma sighting or any other kind of threat for our heroes to deal with. But now a new threat is emerging from the darkness, a threat far bigger than Hawkmoth, a threat not from their dimension, A threat known as...THANOS.

END OF PLOT

A massive explosion of blue and black light erupts in the center of Hawkmoth's secret lair. The shockwave from the explosion causes Hawkmoth to be thrown across the room and become trapped under fallen debris. The entire room becomes engulfed in dust and smoke. As Hawkmoth is struggling to lift the debris off of him he soon relizes that he is no longer in his Hawkmoth outfit, instead he has reverted back to his real form, Gabriel Agreste because his Miraculous was gone.

cough* "My Miraculous! WHERE IS MY MIRACULOUS!?", shouts Gabriel Agreste demanding to anyobe who could hear him to answer him.

"Hehehehe. I know what it's like to lose Gabriel Agreste or should I say Hawkmoth. The desperate urge to feel so desperately that your right, sadly only to later on fail nontheless. It truly is frightening, it ends up turning the legs to liquid. But right now I want to ask of you to what end? If you dread it, even try to run from it, destiny will always arrive all the same. And now for your world it's finally here. Or should I say? I am here.", Says an unknown figure appearing out of the dust and smoke. His appearance was one that you would probably only see in a Si-Fi action movie. The man was massive, he was so tall that he made The Gorilla (Adrien's personal bodyguard) look like an ant. He was unbelievibly muscular, his skin was a pinkish-purple and his face looked like he had multiple chins.

"WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DO YOU KNOW I AM!? AND WHERE IS MY MIRACULOUS!?", Gabriel demanded in pure rage.

"I am Thanos, I come from a different reality to bring balance to this univeres in the same way I did to my own reality. Sadly in this reality the power of the six infinity stones and my infinity guantlet are not powerful enough to achieve the same goal in this reality. I must obtain all of these so called MIRACULOUSES to bring the stones back to their full power.

Thanos then shows Gabriel his infinity gauntlet only to see that both The Butterfly and Peacock miraculouses were now his.

"You will never get your hands on all the miraculouses. If you want them your going to have to go through the weilders of the miraculouses, The Guardians.", Gabriel said in anger.

Thanos picks Gabriel up by the neck and crushes it killing him instantly.

"Thats what somebody else said to me before he suffered the same fate as you just did.", Thanos replied to the corpse.

"FATHER! NO!", shouted Adrien Agreste after just witnessing his father being revealed to be Hawkmoth only to watch him die moments later.

Thanos sees Adrien and soon realizes that he wields the Cat miraculous.

"Young one, hand over the miraculous, it will spare you a great deal of suffering. Please.", Thanos demanded.

"NEVER!", Adrien shouted out in anger. Adrien then pushed a secret button that activated the lairs defensive protocal causing missiles to begin firing at Thanos. Adrien took this chance to run away as fast as he can while Thanos is being destracted.

"GO AHEAD AND RUN BOY! IT WILL ONLY PROLONG THE INEVITABLE!", Thanos shouted out while destroying the missiles with the gauntlet.

Adrien is running down the streets of Paris in pure agony and sadness. He does not even look back he just keeps on running as far as he can until he decides to warn everyone.

Master Fu's home*

"Master Fu whats wrong?", wayz asks in worry. "I sense that a great danger has shown itself.", Master Fu informed worried.

"MASTER FU! COME QUICK! IT'S ADRIEN!", Marinette shouted out from the other room. Master Fu without hesitation rushes as fast as he can to Marrinette to see what was wrong. He entered only to see Adrien in pure saddness and shock. Marrinette comforted him and tryed to calm him down to where they can ask him what was going on. After about five minutes Adrien was calm enough to talk to.

"He's coming, Thanos is coming for us.", Adrien said in terror. "Who?", Marrinette asked. "Thanos. His name is Thanos. He is a threat far more bigger and serious than Hawkmoth ever was. He weilds something called The Infinity Gauntlet. Its a gauntlet that carries six powerfull stones each posesing a power of each aspect of excistance. Power, Space, Mind, Soul, Reality, and Time. The stonesare called Infinity stones. He said that he is from a different reality than ours. He came hear to our reality to fullfill a gosl that he accomplished back in his reality. To bring balance to the universe. Except by wiping out half of all sentiant life in the entire universe. He kept going on sbout how he did it with just the snap of his fingers once he obtained all six stones. Luckly we just might have a chance to stop him. In our reality the stones are not as powerful to accomplish his voal so he's searching for the miraculouses. He already has my father's and the Peacock. If he takes all of them he will do the same thing to our reality as he did to his." Adrien informed seriously.

"It's time to Assemble the Guardians again.", Marinette spoke.

"There is another thing I need to tell you. Hawkmoth was actually my father. I just found out when Thanos took his miraculous and killed him afterward. All those times fighting akumas, turned out that it was my father all that time.", Adrien revealed in sympathy.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Adrien. I cannot imagin all the pain you are going through right now. But sadly if what you just said was true than now is not the time to mourn. We need to gather the Guardians so we can stop Thanos before he can find us and take our miraculouses.", said Marinette.

"Marinette and Adrien you both need to leave now. If this Thanos is coming for the Miraculouses he will most certainly come here. You two cannot be here when that happens.", Master Fu intruded.

"But he'll kill you! If your gone the future of the world is gone.", Marinette and Adrien shouted out simultainiously.

"Your both wrong. You two are the new hope for the future. Defend the world, keep the people safe, and always remember to never give up. Even without your miraculouses you two are still Ladybug and Cat Noir. Go and don't come back for me. No matter what.", lectured Master Fu.

Both Marinette and Adrien obeyed Master Fu's wish and left his home. The two begin running down the streets of Paris till they both arrived at Marinette's home. They go upstairs to her room to begin debating on what their next move should be.

"I can't believe this is happening. We have never dealt with a threat this big before!", Marinette stated in complete anxiety.

"I know but we need to stop Thanos. So what is the plan? What should our next course of action be?", Adrien asked.

As soon as Marinette calmed down she began to think.

"First we need to contact Alya, Chloé, and Nino to warn them about the present situation and that they need to come here as soon as possible before he finds out about them.", Marinette informed.

So the two both contacted their friends informing them of whats going on. Within the next thirty minutes Alya, Nino, and Chloé arrived at Marinette's home joinning the other two in her room.

"OH MY GOD ADRIEN ARE YOU OK!? I'm so sorry for your loss. But at the same time I am also devastated by the fact that your father was Hawkmoth all this time.", said Alya while trying to comfort Adrien.

"We all are sorry.", stated Nino.

"Yeah I am sorry too.", stated Chloé. Which was a surprise to everyone hearing Chloé actually saying sorry.

"Thank you everyone. Yes I am ok.", said Adrien relieved.

"Okay now that we are all here we need to begin planning on how we are going to defeat this Thanos guy before he can obtain all of the miraculouses. Adrien has already informed me that Thanos already has both the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous. If we fail...half of all sentiant life in the entire universe will cease to excist. So I believe that in order to make it difficult for Thanos to find the miraculouses, we must split up into groups and get far away from the city as possible as a saftey precaution for if he finds us the people of Paris will not be in danger. Nino, Alya, and Chloé you will be going together. As for Adrien and I we will be going together.", proposes Marinette.

"Why do I have to go with them!? Adricans would be more happy with me.", Chloé interupts.

"Because Adrien and I wield the most powerful miraculouses out of all of them and you would not be focused on the plan let alone be focused on whats at stake here." Marinette stated angrily.

"Now as I was saying before so RUDLY INTERUPTED! We will leave in the middle of the night. You three will go northeast while Adrien and I go northwest. Once we made it out of the city we will regroup at Adrien's old summer vacation mansion deep in the forests where we will begin the real plan to defeat Thanos. Also just like said earlier, if While we are there and Thanos happens to find us we wont be fighting him in a heavily populated city. So the citizens of Paris will be safe. Does everyone know what to do?", Marinette finished.

"Yes.", responded Nino.

"Loud and clear.", Alya followed.

"Ugh! Fine yes. But I'm bringing my bug spray.", whined Chloé.

"Okay. Goodluck everyone and be careful.", Marinette added.

Everyone leaves to go and get prepared. All but Adrien. With nowhere for him to go Marinette and her parents offered him to stay the night. The two decided to go to bed early so they will be ready at midnight. Little did the two know that outside on a nearby roof stood Proxima Midnight. One of members of the Children of Thanos. She along with the other three members were ressurected by Thanos with The Infinity Guantlet just before he arrived in this reality.

"Ebony Maw this is Proxima Midnight. Inform Lord Thanos of my reconnaissance.", Proxima ordered through her comlink.

"This will indeed please Lord Thanos.", Ebony Maw replyed on the other end of the comlink.

Back at the Agreste mansion Ebony waists arrives in the remains of Hawkmoth's lair where Thanos was siting in a giant throne that he created with the Gauntlet. Maw arrives at the base of the throne and kneels.

"Oh great and powerful Thanos. I bring news from Proxima Midnight. She has found the other miraculouses. They are protected by children. Proxima said that they are going to split up into groups. Three of them will be going northeast while the other two will be going northwest.", Ebony Maw informed.

"Is that all?", demanded Thanos.

"Oh great Titan but there is more. Another of the miraculouses is almost within your grasps. The Turtle miraculous is protected by the children's master. If we go now you the old man will be no match for you and you will be close to fulfilling your task again.", Ebony Maw added.

"Very well then. It is time. MY CHILDREN! Go find the children and retrieve their miraculouses. Once you have them deliver them to me here." ordered Thanos.

"Yes father Thanos.", the other three members of The Children of Thanos replied.

It was now midnight and both Marinette and Adrien were walking down the empty streets of Paris heading northwest out of the city hoping that when they arrive at the raundevue point Alya, Nino, and Chloé will be there too.

"Marinette there is something I wanted to tell you. Something that I wanted to always tell you but I didn't know when the right time was.", said Adrien.

"Don't worry you can tell me after we get through all of this.", Marinette answered back.

"I love you.", Adrien just said.

Marinette instantly stopped and her face began to turn bright red.

"Yo...you...low me, I MEAN YOU LOVE ME!?", stuttered Marinette.

"Yes.", Adrien answered back.

At that moment Adrien took his hand and touched Marinettes face gently and before Marinette could know what he just said she felt her lips touch his. All she felt at that moment she felt like time just stopped and she pulled him in more. When they seperated they were both locked in a deep gaze into eachothers eyes. They stayed like that for at least a minute until Marinette broke the silence.

"I love you too. I always have ever since that time you gave me your umbrella in the rain." Marinette revealed.

Finally they got back on task and they reached the edge of the forest. As they were about to enter the forest a massive spear flew right passed the two and lodged itself into a nearby tree.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?", Adrien shouted.

"We have been found.", Marinette answered.

"The Miraculouses! Hand them over now and you will live.", answered Corvis Glave emerging from the shadows.

"Never!", both Marinette and Adrien shouted.

Suddenly Proxima Midnight comes out of nowhere and slams Adrien to the ground with her spear. While Marinette gets thrown into a nearby tree by Corvis Glave.

"PLAQ CLAWS OUT!", Adrien shouted out.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!", Marinette shouted out.

At that moment Adrien's Kwamii Plaq transformed Adrien into Cat Noir while Marinette's Kwamii Tikki transformed her into Ladybug.

"Now it's going to be a fair fight right m'lady?", stated Cat Noir.

"Focus Cat Noir!", said Ladybug.

"Thanos will have your miraculouses. If you won't give them to us than you two will die and we'll take them off of your corpses.", Proxima Midnight said angrily.

The two aliens began charging Ladybug and Cat Noir when suddenly the two aliens were sent flying back into some trees by what seemed to be a massive hammer. They saw the hammer come back at them only to pass and return into hands of the wielder. "BRING ME THANOS!", the man with raged out at the aliens just before creating a wave of lightning from his hammer.

Ladybug and Cat Noir soon followed behind the man. "THOR!? HOW DID HE FOLLOW US!?", Raged Corvis Glave. "Thor? As in Thor the Norse god of thunder Thor!?", Cat Noir asked in pure awness. "That would be me Child Cat.", Thor replied. Ladybug wrapped Proxims Midnight in her Yo-yo and flung her miles out of the area. "Nice toss mlad...", Cat Noir was about to finish until he felt a burning sharp pain come from his chest. Cat Noir looks down to see a massive spearhead protruding from his chest. Corvis Glave impailed Cat Noir and threw him off the spear hitting a nearby tree.

"ADRIEN!", Ladybug cried out in shock. Suddenly Thor throws Stormbreaker at Corvis Glave and before Corvis could react his head was severed from his body. Everything went quiet and Ladybug detransformed.

"Adrien! Adrien!", Marinette spoke out in tears. Suddenly Adrien detransformed out and to Marinette's eyes he was losing blood fast. "Hold on just keep your eyes on me and put pressure on the wound.", cried Marinette. "Marinette...you...need...to go.", Struggled Adrien in pain.

"Miss? We can save him but we need to get him to my teammates. They can save him.", Thor interjected. Thor raised his hammer into air an suddenly another giant rainbow light engulfed them and the three of them where gone.

 ** _-ELSEWHERE-_**

"Master?", said Wayz. "I know Wayz. He's here. I'm gonna hide you.", Master Fu answered. He then took his miraculous and hid it in the secret record player.

"The Miraculous. Where is it old man?", Thanos demanded. "I'm sorry. Thanos is it? I sadly don't know what your talking about.", Lied Master Fu staring at the record player. Thanos catches Fu's gaze and walks over to the player. "Hmm? Then you don't mind if I play some music do you?", Asked Thanos. He then ripped open the player revealing the secret box with the Turtle Miraculous inside. "NO!", Shouted Master Fu. He was then frozen stiff. Thanos turns around showing the Space Stone glowing. He then grabs Master Fu by the throat and begins to strangle him. "I'm sorry but I know about lying and you old man are terrible at it.", Thanos insults. ***SNAP*** Master Fu's body went completly limp and fell to the ground. Master Fu was dead and The Turtle Miraculous was now his.

 ** _-On The Streets of Paris-_**

"Ugh. I should've brought a jacket. It's freezing out here.", Chloé complained. The three teens were walking through the Paris heading northeast out of the city. "Well it's to late now. Besides, do you think Thanos will care about you? No? Ok good.", Alya replied. The teens turned a corner and they were soon faced with two shadowy figures standing a few feet infront of them. "Alya, Chloé we might have company. Be ready for anything.", Nino commanded.

"Hear me and rejoice. You're about to die by the hands of The Children of Thanos." Preached Ebony Maw. " **RAAAWR.",** Roard a giant alien carrying a giant war-hammer.


End file.
